Ujian TIK
by MaNiMe PanRaPoRo
Summary: Naruto dkk di suruh ikut ujian tertulis TIK dadakan,gimana yah reaksi mereka? fic pertama kami.....review sangat dibutuhkan


Ini fic pertama jadi harap dimaklumkan jika aneh+garing

Ripiu sangat….sangat di butuhkan….

Awas klo nggak ripiu ntar dimutilasi sama author newagi yang lagi **devil mode**

–maksain ya…-

Ok….kita mulai aja storynya….enjoy iiaa…

JRENG…..JRENG….JRENG….

******

Once upon a time (biasanya klo cerita awalnya gini kan?

In Konoha Gakuen –eh kelepasan inggrisnya- yang adem ayem,damai,sejahtera,dan sebagainya,tiba-tiba dimulai kericuhan dadakan yang nggak jelas

"UUOOOOOOIIIII!!!TEMAN-TEMAN BERITA BURUUUUUK……."ucap Naruto dengan suara toak volume maksimal di depan pintu kelas.

"Apaan sih baka….berisik tauk,budek nih kuping gua….tanggung jawab lo…"ujar Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kagak mau,lo kate gue ngebuntingin lo ape sampe gue mesti tanggung jawab,lagian siapa suruh duduk deket pintu "balas Naruto,lalu terjadilah pertengkaran adu mulut antara si rambut duren dan si rambut pantat ayam yang berakhir dengan benjolan setinggi Eiffel (?) dikepala Sakura pastinya.

Sakura yang lagi bedakan langsung bilang"Ganggu acara dandan gue aja….emang apan sih berita buruknya ribet deh…."katanya sambil kembali bedakan plus lipstikan

Manime Author : sampe menor iiaa……!!! –di tonjok Sakura sampai Suna-

Sebelum Naruto mengatakan berita buruknya,Neji sang kunti kelas –ditabok sama author wit_chan- okehh….ralat deehh…..

Sebelum Naruto mengatakan berita buruknya,Neji sang ketua kelas datang dengan cool –yang dipaksain- nya

"Kita disuruh Kurenai Sensei ke lab computer,sekarang"ujar sang ketua kelas

"Ngapain kesana?"Tanya Ino tanpa bergeming dari hapenya

"Kata Kurenai sensei sekarang kita ulangan teori TIK"

"WHAATT ?! ULANGAN ?! TEORI ?! TIK ?! SEKARANG….?!"Tanya anak-anak sekelas serempak,shock dengan berita itu dan mengakibatkan beberapa kejadian seperti…

chouji berenti makan

Rambur Sasuke yang asalnya mirip pantat ayam jadi lebih mirip lagi –di chidori-

Shikamaru yang lagi bobok damai bangun dan melihat anak-anak sekelas pada ribut mikirin ulangan lalu kembali lagi ke bobok damainya

Tenten menjelma menjadi panda –?-

Sai yang awalnya emang sering senyum jadi ketawa ngakak terus-terusan gara-gara ngegambar muka ribet anak-anak sekelas lalu di bawa ke RSJ –di jutsu sama Sai-

Serangga kesayanga Shino yang namanya "jangkrik kelelep" lepas ke luar sekolah dan kelelep di kolam ikan,jadinya Shino harus ikut nyemplung ke kolam ikan

Dan sebagainya……

"Beneran tuh,Nej?"Tanya Lee,Neji menganguk mengiyakan

"yaaa……trus kita gimana donk….."Tanya Ino

"ya….siap-siap aja dapet nilai jeblok"kata Kiba

"hnn…..guru yang satu itu merepotkan saja"kata Shikamaru yang udah bangun dari acara "bobok damai"nya

"Huuu…merepotkan apanya….bagi lo yang IQ-nya 200 lebih kan bias dapet 100 dengan mudah…."kata Naruto

"Yaw dah sekarang kita ke lab aja,klo ntu sensei bisa berabe kita…"kata Lee

"Iya ya…..Kurenai sensei itukan lagi hamil….klo marah….mungkin ntu sensei bias ngidam mutilasi kita…hhiiiyyy"kata Sakura,dan jadilah semua pada ngibrit ke lab computer

Dan di lab computer semua anak dapet kuahnya baunya Kurenai sensei gara-gara pada telat datang ke murid yang kena kuahnya Kurenai sensei Cuma bergumem"marahnya ga usah pake kuah kale….mana bau lagi…"

Para murid langsung duduk manis ala putri solo dan mulai mengerjakan soal super susah yang diberikan Kurenai Sensei.

Suasana saat itu sangat…sangat…dan sangat…..sunyi……sepi….ku sendiri eh…lho….authornya lagi pada ngawur….. he..he..lanjut ah….

Tapi diantara suasana sepi kayak gitu masih aja ada murid yang berusaha mencontek

"Woy Naruto…..nomer lima isinya apaan…?"bisik Kiba

"Kagak tau….soal yang di buat ma Kurenai sensei susah semua sih…."

"yah….payah lo…."

"apaan sih….lo juga kan sama aja….."

"Naruto….Kiba…kalian ngapain hah…."Tanya Kurenai sensei dengan tampang devil from the jahanam hell

Yah…..alhasil Naru dan Kiba pun kembali kena kuah super baunya kurenai sensei.

Malang ya nasib mereka…..

Setelah ulangan……

"Sial banget sih hari ini,udah ulangan TIk yang supre susah,kena kuah super baubya Kurenai sensei…..dua kali pula…."omel Kiba

"iya…lagian ntu sensei ngidam apa sih sampe kuahnya bau gitu…."lanjut Naruto

"Mana gue tau…"kata Sasuke

"Ngidam semur pete ama sop jengkol kali…"tebak Sakura

"Bisa juga tuh…."kata Ino yang mulai ikut-ikutan

"Pasti iya lah….kuahnya aja bau baget pasti makanannya juga dari yang bau donk…."kata Tenten ga mau kalah.

Gara-gara itu sekelas ikut ribut soal kuah bau Kurenai sensei

1 minggu kemudian….ulangan di bagikan

"Dapet berapa Nar?"Tanya Lee

"Nol besar….kamu…."kata Naruto lesu

"tujuh koma delapan tapi aku masih kalah sama Neji….uuuhhh….sebbeelll…."

"Emang si kunti itu dapet berapa….?"tanya Kiba

"Dia dapet Sembilan,klo Sasuke dapet delapan koma lima…klo Shikamaru…"

"Ga usah dikasih tau kita juga udah tau BAKA!!!"ucap Naruto dan Kiba serempak,Lee Cuma swt ajah…..

And yang dapet nilai bagus…..cuma diem doank……

Yah….akhirnya gajebo kan….capcay dehh….

Fic super garing buatan manime….pendek lagi….

Tapi….

Di RIPIU iiaa…..

Onegai ripiu..

Kurenai sensei: eh tunggu dulu..knp saya harus ngidam sayur pete ama sop jengkol…?

Manime:-ga bisa jawab-

Kurenai sensei:kenapa…..

Manime:tetep diam gabisa jawab

Kurenai sensei:jawab ato saya…(bawa pisau)

Author Newagi:lamun peso mah urang oge boga atuh,chuy…(ngeluarin zanpakuttounya)-lho….ko jadi bleach?-

-kurenai sensei en author newagi barantem-

Manime:onegai ripiu……-puppy eyes-


End file.
